


Confessions Interrupted

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Humor, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Malika is ready to confess her feelings for Cassandra. If only her friends can stop getting in the way.





	Confessions Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Confissões Interrompidas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834929) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #041 - interrupt.

That was it, she finally decided. She was going to confess her love for Cassandra. It was about time, she figured, to do something about all this unresolved tension between them, and her mother didn’t raise a coward. Malika would talk to Cassandra at the first opportunity.

\---

“Cassandra?” Malika asked, entering Cassandra’s office. “Do you have a moment for us to talk?”

Cassandra looked up from her desk. “Of course, what do you want, Inquisitor?”

“About that, do you think there’s any chance you can call me by my name? I have one, you know, even though no one around here seems to want to use it.”

“I’m not sure this would be appropriate.”

“Don’t be silly! How long ago have you told me to call you Cassandra? It’s only fair that we treat each other the same way. Please, I would love for you to call me Malika.”

“Inquisitor Malika, would that be all?”

“I suppose that’s progress, although just Malika would be fine. And no, actually, there’s something else I would like to talk to you about. You see, Cassandra, the thing is…”

“Inquisitor!” Josephine called, coming through the door. “We need you immediately at the War Room.”

Malika sighed. “We’ll talk later, Cassandra.”

\---

The first attempt didn’t work out too well, but Malika wasn’t one to give up that easily. Next time she saw Cassandra, Cassandra was training.

“Cassandra! I’m glad to see you, because we didn’t have a chance to talk since last week. That was one intense mission, wasn’t it?”

“I suppose, although no worse than others we had before. Do you need anything from me?”

“Well, that’s not exactly the right way to put it. There’s something I wanted to tell you, actually. Something I wanted to tell you for a long time, but it’s hard to get an opportunity. It seems like we never have time to do anything other than to train or do missions.”

“We have time now, what did you want to tell me?”

“Cassandra, since the first time I saw you, I knew you would change my life forever, but I didn’t know how. And now I do. You see, I’m in…”

“Inquisitor!” Cullen yelled, running in their direction.

Malika closed her eyes, and cursed under her breath. “Let me guess, it’s an emergency and you need me right now.”

\---

This time, she was prepared. She tracked down Josephine, Cullen, and Leliana, and asked them to check if there was anything that demanded her attention. Normally, she would try to avoid them for as long as possible, as she hated the responsibilities that came with her job, but now, she wanted to make sure they wouldn’t have any reason to interrupt her with Cassandra again. All she wanted was an opportunity to talk to Cassandra for maybe five minutes without being interrupted, just that, and if that meant she would have to stop avoiding her work for a day before she had the opportunity, then that’s what she would do.

Cassandra was training again, she seemed to always be training, and this time Malika wouldn’t miss the opportunity.

“Cassandra, I have something important to say, and I won’t allow another day to go by without me talking to you. You are a wonderful person and I…”

“Inquisitor! I’ve just received information of an attempted assassination of one of our allies, you need to go immediately, the situation is dire,” Leliana said, appearing out of nowhere with a letter in her hand.

Malika didn’t even sigh, she just stared into the distance. Something was surely conspiring against her, but that didn’t mean she was about to give up, even though she couldn’t simply ignore a credible threat.

“Fine, I’ll go, it’s not as if I had anything else to do anyway. But Cassandra, we have to talk when I get back.”

\---

She tried again, and again, and again, to the point she was convinced that her friends was deliberately trying to keep her from confessing her feelings. This was beginning to get ridiculous, and she honestly didn’t know what she could possibly do to get a few minutes alone with Cassandra. The funny part was, she had some free time, and she managed to spend a lot of it with friends, it was just that, whenever she tried to use that time to talk to Cassandra, one thing or another happened, and then she had to run for a new mission that would take several days at least, or then a noble or some other allegedly important person would come along demanding an audience with her, or the troops would come back with someone who was captured for her to judge. Life wasn’t easy for the Inquisitor.

\---

They were around the War Table, discussing some important plans or something like that. Malika wasn’t entirely sure, she had been distracted for a while now, thinking about Cassandra. The way she was when she was in that room, so sure of herself, so focused, it was hard not to love her even more.

“As you see, Inquisitor, our scouts brought back enough information for us to determinate the lay of the land as well as the position of enemy troops, so I would suggest we go forward with the initial plan, now that we can confirm the probability of success. What do you think, Inquisitor?” Leliana said.

Malika looked across the table. “Cassandra, I love you, I’m in love with you and I can’t wait another day to tell you are the most amazing woman I have ever met.”

Cassandra turned bright red, and the others turned around to look at each other.

“Uh, Inquisitor?” Josephine asked. “The plans?”

Malika shook her head, as if waking up from under a spell. “The plans, yeah, sure. The initial plan sounds good, whatever that was, I trust you all made excellent choices. And now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go find a huge hole to hide myself in for the rest of my life.”


End file.
